


the worst first date

by e_is_better_than_a (orphan_account)



Series: tumblr asks [24]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: First Date, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21621373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/e_is_better_than_a
Summary: anon ask: Hardzello going on their first date?💕
Relationships: Ben Hardy/Joe Mazzello
Series: tumblr asks [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558126
Kudos: 10





	the worst first date

“I feel like this technically counts as our first date,” Ben said through a mouthful of Chinese takeout. Across the couch, Joe just looked at him. “I’m just saying, we’re having dinner after you told me you liked me so I think this qualifies.” ****

The ginger shook his head. “I disagree, Benny boy. Neither of us decided that this was a date before so…”

Ben shook his head. “No, this counts.” He stated, determined.

“But it’s the worst first date ever,” Joe whined.

“Probably,” Ben mused, smiling at the other man. “But I’m with you so it doesn’t matter.” The blond quickly leaned over and pecked his lips, grinning when he pulled away.

“That was the cheesiest thing I’ve ever heard you say.”

“Damn, how will I ever top myself.”

Joe gave a wicked smile. “I thought that’s what I was for?”


End file.
